Call Me Maybe
|artist = |from =album |tvfilm ='' '' |year = 2011 |difficulty = (Classic/Mashup) (Alternate) |nogm =5 (Classic) 1 (Alternate) |nosm = |dg = |mode = Solo (Classic/Alternate/Mashup) Duet (Battle) |pc = (Classic) (Alternate/Battle) |gc = (Classic) (Alternate) Sky Blue (Battle) |lc = Light Orange (Classic/Alternate) Light Blue (Mashup) |alt = Alternate Battle Puppet Master Mode (Wii U) |mashup = Available on all consoles |pictos = 108 (Classic) 120 (Alternate) 93 (Mashup) |perf= Shirley Henault (Classic/Alternate) |mc = Red |nowc = CallMeMaybe (Classic) CallMeMaybeALT (Alternate) }} "Call Me Maybe" by is featured on . Appearance of the Dancer Classic The coach is a girl with pink hair in a half-bun style. She is wearing a golden dress with a pink heart in the middle that has a pink swirl coming from the heart. She also wears golden strapped heels. She wears a very light pink bracelet on her right wrist. At the end of the routine, she disappears with a buzzing static effect. Alternate The dancer wears the same dress, but she is now seen with a purple denim vest over her dress. Her hair is purple at the tips and appears to be straighter. She is now wearing golden sneakers with pink laces. Background Classic ' ' Before the song starts, one can see a table with some flyers, a pair of sunglasses with a purple frame, a brown keychain with a smiling basketball player that wears a cap with "JD" on it and a magazine with Mas Que Nada s silhouette on the left over a green and yellow background and the lyrics of the song on the right, and a smartphone on the magazine. Before the song starts, the camera zooms into the phone while a ringtone can be heard. The phone background is orange and pink with swirls on it. On the sides, there are orange app icons that have lots of different animations throughout the song. When the chorus appears, emoticons and symbols can be seen "raining" down; whenever "So call me maybe" is sung, the phone app icon reports a missed call (expect for when Gold Move 5 is done). When the routine ends, the phone runs out of battery, making the background completely black with a red low battery sign. Before the dance zooms in on the smartphone, a book with the lyrics from the song can be seen. ' ' In the version, the background simply begins with a black screen with a green flashing phone. The routine ends with the screen "turning off" and a red battery icon, thus removing the intro and the outro where the camera zooms into the phone. Alternate The Alternate mode has the same background, but the movement of the apps are different. The intro and the outro are the same. Gold Moves Classic There are 5 Gold Moves in the Classic routine: Gold Moves 1 and 2: Bang your fist in the air fast once. Gold Move 3: Hold your arms out. Gold Move 4: Wipe your hands away from your face with your palms facing the screen. Gold Move 5: Put your hand in a phone-talking pose fast. CallMeMaybeGM12.png|Gold Moves 1 and 2 Cmmclassgm12.gif|Gold Moves 1 and 2 in-game CallMeMaybeGM3.png|Gold Move 3 Cmmclassgm3.gif|Gold Move 3 in-game CallMeMaybeGM4.png|Gold Move 4 Cmmclassgm4.gif|Gold Move 4 in-game CallMeMaybeGM5.png|Gold Move 5 Cmmclassgm5.gif|Gold Move 5 in-game Alternate There is 1 Gold Move in the Alternate routine: Gold Move: Do the phone-talking pose, but "throw the phone away" and jump with your right hand stretched out. callmemaybealt gm 1.png|Gold Move Callmemaybealt gm 1.gif|Gold Move in-game Dance Quests The following are available as Dance Quests for Call Me Maybe: Xbox 360, PlayStation 3, Wii U *One player gets 3 stars *One player gets 5 stars *Get 5 stars on the Dance Mash-Up *Get all Gold Moves *Get the "Cute" Dance style *Get GOOD when "Call Me Maybe" is sung Wii *One player gets 3 stars *One player gets 5 stars *Get 5 stars on the Dance Mash-Up *Get 5 stars on the Alternate Version *Get all Gold Moves *Get GOOD when "Call Me Maybe" is sung Mashup Call Me Maybe has a Mashup. Dancers *''Call Me Maybe'' *''Love You Like a Love Song'' *''Girls & Boys '' *''Step By Step '' *''Never Gonna Give You Up'' *''California Gurls'' *''Barbra Streisand '' *''Acceptable in the 80s'' *''Love You Like A Love Song'' *''Girls And Boys'' *''Step By Step'' *''Never Gonna Give You Up'' *''California Gurls'' *''Barbra Streisand '' *''Party Rock Anthem'' *''Hot N Cold'' *''D.A.N.C.E. '' *''Teenage Dream '' *''California Gurls'' *''Barbra Streisand'' *''Party Rock Anthem'' *''Call Me Maybe'' Puppet Master Mode Call Me Maybe has a Puppet Master Mode only on the Wii U. Here are the captions in order of appearance: *'Call Me Maybe' *Hands 'N' Hips/Sweet Stroke/Glam Swing/Tempo Touch *Slasher/Candy/Party Lights/Cyber Box *Tear It Up/Russian Bounce/Fashion Snap/Sparkle 'N' Spin *Denim Dude/Knee Pop/Side To Side/Shoot Em Up *Push 'N' Pull/Cosmic Boogie/Giggle Box/Techno Tonic *Ironing/Hopscotch Throw/Ice Breaker/Hands Up *Dog Call/Come On/Pin-Up Kick/Happy Slide *What's Wrong/Russian Skip/Spanish Groove/Sweet Caress *Follow Me/Glider Girl/Step In Style/Malibu Waves *Smelly Boy/Fighting Santa/Letting Go/Pop Rock Wind *Clubbing/Tribal Magic/Stop And Go/Super Groovy *Dungarees/Funky Frog/Windscreen Wiper/Swan Walk *Eight Ball/Cosmic Shooter/Wind Up Pony/Cyber Man *Champion's Stretch/Chicken Dance/Party Boy/Katana *Pretty Bride/Cutie Pie/Angry Twist/Here 'N' Now *Peace And Love/Hopscotch Kata/Forward Rewind/Broken Hearted *Watching You/Flying Santa/Freedom/Despair *Football Boy/Milkshake/No Way/Spinning Points *Beyond The Earth/Old School Clap/Crack It/Open Your Heart *Heart Strong/Egyptian Jump/Groovy Jerk/Wonder Boy *You And Me/Frog On Fire/Party Whip/Pendulum Whip *'Call Me Maybe' Battle Call Me Maybe has a battle against Beauty And A Beat. ''For the battle, click here. Appearances in Mashups ''Call Me Maybe appears in the following Mashups: Classic *''Call Me Maybe'' *''Papaoutai'' (Ultra Violet) *''Walk This Way'' (Ladies Only) Alternate *''4x4'' (Best Of JD4) ' Captions Both versions of ''Call Me Maybe appear in Puppet/Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to the dance moves: Classic *Aie Aie Aie *Box Step *Call Me *Crazy Walk *Heart Throb *Phone Me Alternate *Happy Talk *Heart Throb Jive *Kick ass Trivia General *'' '' is the first song to receive both a Battle Mode and a Puppet/Party Master Mode in the series. *In the intro and the outro of both routines, a poster on the left-hand side with Mas Que Nada on it can be seen. **The book that the phone is on has the lyrics printed on it starting at the line "Don t ask me I ll never tell". *On the Xbox 360, PlayStation 3, and Wii U, the dance style that must be obtained for the Dance Quest is "Cute". *This is the only post-''Just Dance 3 song to have a change in the background in the files of ''Just Dance Now. Classic *''Call Me Maybe'' is featured in as a backup dancer in Fine China. **However, she seems to be missing the heart on her dress. *The coach occasionally disappears from the screen.https://youtu.be/UTiF6A3sQPk?list=WL&t=128 *Despite the fact that the coach makes an appearance in the teaser and trailer for , Call Me Maybe is currently not available for the service. **This is also the case with What You Waiting For?, Rock Lobster, Disturbia, Black Widow, and Livin’ la Vida Loca. *The pictograms for the Classic routine have a very thin pink outline between the regular white outline and the yellow part on the inside, making the 3D effect even more visible. This is the only time this has happened in the series. *On the Wii version, from time to time, the coach selection image will glitch after the help screen to Umbrella s. *The coach reappears in Sugar. **In that appearance, she is seen with a blue glove instead of a green glove. *In an Uplay reward, the coach can be seen with a turquoise outline instead of a pink one. *In an episode of , Roger can be seen dancing to the Classic routine.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gEPCTnDmoTM *A sticker of the song's apps can be unlocked in by dancing to Keep in Touch three times. Alternate *The Alternate is unlocked through Ubisoft Club on Xbox 360, PS3 and Wii U. **It is the only Alternate routine in that can be unlocked in this way. *The alternate had a Beta caption under the name "Kick ass"'. The caption was later removed because of its profanity. *When the coach performs her '''Gold Move, the visual effect shakes along with the screen. Puppet Master *The Puppet Master Mode for Call Me Maybe is the only one that is unlocked from the start. Gallery Game Files callmemaybe.jpg|''Call Me Maybe'' Call Me Maybe Alternate.png|''Call Me Maybe'' (Alternate) Callmemaybe cover albumcoach.png| album coach (Classic) CallmemaybeALT_cover_albumcoach.png| album coach (Alternate) Tex1_128x128_b9dd797d3ad725e5_14.png| album background callmemaybe_cover@2x.jpg| cover Sugar 1021.png|Avatar on (Sugar) cmm.png|Pictograms Callmemaybealt_jd4_pose.png|Puppet Master Mode Pose Alt coach In-Game Screenshots callmemaybeinactive.png|''Call Me Maybe'' on the menu (Wii U) just-dance-4-playstation-3-ps3-1349365913-008.jpg| cover (Wii U) Callmemaybe jd4 coachmenu wii.png|Classic's coach selection screen CallMeMaybeClassic.jpg|Classic s gameplay Callmemaybealt_jd4_gameplay.png|Alternate s gameplay Promotional Images Artwork.just-dance-4.1028x2160.2012-08-17.63.png|Promotional coach Beta Elements Callmemaybe beta picto.png|Beta pictogram Screen_Shot_2015-01-18_at_4.25.38_PM.png|Beta caption Callmemaybe uplay reward.jpg|Beta Classic coach s outline Others finechina easteregg 2.png|''Call Me Maybe'' in Fine China s background Callmemaybealt uplay reward.jpg|Uplay reward Callmemaybe background lyrics.png|The book in the Classic background that shows the song lyrics Callmemaybe background.png|Background Videos Official Music Video Carly Rae Jepsen - Call Me Maybe Call Me Maybe (Official Audio) - Just Dance Music Teasers Call Me Maybe - Gameplay Teaser (US) Call Me Maybe - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Just Dance 4《舞力全開 4》正妹預告片 1「Call Me Maybe」- Ubisoft SEA Gameplays 'Classic' Just Dance 4 Call Me Maybe 'Alternate Version' Just Dance 4 - Call Me Maybe Extreme 5 stars (lags) 'Mashup' Call Me Maybe (Mashup) - Just Dance 4 'Puppet Master Mode' Call Me Maybe (Puppet Master Mode) - Just Dance 4 Call Me Maybe (Puppet Master Mode - GamePad View) - Just Dance 4 Extractions Call Me Maybe - Just Dance 4 (Extraction) Call Me Maybe (Alternate Version) - Just Dance 4 (Extraction) Call Me Maybe (Mashup) - Just Dance 4 (Extraction) Call Me Maybe (Puppet Master Mode) - Just Dance 4 (Extraction) References Site Navigation de:Call Me Maybe es:Call Me Maybe zh:有空叩我 Category:Citations needed Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Pop Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Easy Songs Category:Hard Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 4 Category:Songs with Alternate Routines Category:Songs with Puppet Master Modes Category:Songs with Battles Category:Songs with Mashups Category:Shirley Henault Category:Ubisoft Club Unlockable Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2019 Category:Cutscenes